What is this feeling?
by loveandotherthings
Summary: Is a new love arising in the host club? Will they be together? Read and find out! Please enjoy and review :
1. Chapter 1

What is this feeling?

TakashixHaruhi

*Dong! Dong! Dong!* the bell rang. Takashi was sitting in Music room 3, waiting patiently for the other hosts to arrive. "Haha, Dono is going to hate us!" The twins, he thought. Kaoru and Hikaru busted into the room, talking about yet another scheme to make Tamaki absolutely insane. "I wonder if Haruhi will actually go along with it….Oh! Hello Mori~Senpai!" He only nodded at the orange haired twins. His mind was in a completely different place at the moment. The twins went on yapping about their plan as Kyoya stepped into the room, punching numbers into his calculator; barely noticing him, "Oh, hello Mori." Yet again, Takashi just nodded. "TAKASHIIII!" The small senior yelled, running into the room and hugging Takashi immediately. Mitsukuni, although the same age as Takashi, was about the height of a 7 year old boy, if not shorter. "Hey Honey!" the twins greeted him happily at the same time. Takashi glanced at his watch. Where was Tamaki, Haruhi? He knew for a fact that Tamaki would never be late, maybe Haruhi, but never Tamaki. "Tamaki?" Takashi questioned. Honey pointed to the door as Tamaki almost pranced into the room, dragging Haruhi along with him "Sorry, my friends! My daughter here wouldn't hurry up!" Tamaki said, Haruhi's face twisted into an irritated glance towards her senpai. "Senpai, I was coming! You didn't have to drag me here!" Tamaki of course looked at her, worried, "You aren't angry at daddy, are you?" She only laughed a bit, for the notion that they were in any way related, let alone father and daughter, was just absurd. "Hey, Mori~Senpai" Haruhi said. All of a sudden, Takashi's attention was completely grasped by the short haired girl. "Hello, Haruhi." He responded; she smiled. For the past month or so, he had noticed things that he hadn't noticed about Haruhi before, and he wasn't sure why. "How are you today?" She said to him. "Fine" he uttered back. That smile that she was giving him, was it all that special? It was to him…The way her hair blew in the wind, the almost easy way that she could woo the men of the host club without even realizing it. Was that what was happening? Was he falling for her? Of course not, couldn't be. He shook the thought of this notion out of his mind, asking her, "And you?" She smiled and responded "Very we—Senpai!" Haruhi complained as Tamaki was dragging her away once again, pulling out an Indian looking dress to go with the host's club theme that day. "Plllleeeeaaaassseee!" "NO SENPAI!" He gave her his famous puppy eyes, "You would look so cute in it, Haruhi! Daddy demands it!" "You can't demand anything from me!" That fight continued until Haruhi accidently insulted him and he went to his corner, sulking.

_Later~_

"Oh Tamaki! You are such a flatterer!" a girl Tamaki was hosting exclaimed. "I can't help but compliment a beautiful princess such as yourself!" He replied, pulling her close; the other girls flailing in jealously. Takashi turned back to Honey, who he was having cakes and tea with, a girl on his right that they were hosting. "So, Mori, whats your favorite cake?" she said. He had noticed that all the girls that Mitsukuni and himself hosted always wanted to see if they could get him to say more than a sentence to them. "He likes chocolate! Just like Usa-Chan!" Honey exclaimed. "Yeah." Takashi replied; uncaring of the situation at hand. He was too busy thinking about why he couldn't take his eyes off of Haruhi. Was there something different about her? Was she wearing a new perfume, did her hair change? He glanced over at Haruhi and observed her, not finding what was calling so much of his attention lately. Mitsukuni noticed this, "Takashi?" He looked at his friend, surprised a bit. "Yes, Mitsukuni?" Mitsukuni waved off the odd behavior of his friend and smiled "Do you want to hold Usa-Chan?" The quiet and tall man took the pink bunny from his friend, placing it in his lap; whatever made him happy. Though he didn't notice it at the time, Haruhi had been watching out of the corner of her eye, watching the tall man that she had come to notice. *What is it about him….* She thought to herself. The girls left for the day shortly after that, making promises to visit the hosts again the next day. "Takashi, what was wrong earlier?" Mitsukuni questioned. Takashi started to answer him, but stopped; not even he knew what had been wrong earlier. "Nothing" he replied. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Let me go!" Haruhi screamed, being carried by the twins, Tamaki chasing after them close behind. "Mori~Senpai! Help!" The moment he heard her cry for help, Takashi ran to her, ripping her from the twins' arms. She clutched onto his shirt as they fell, due to Tamaki trying to "save" her from Takashi. They rolled, Takashi holding the girl to him so she wouldn't be harmed. They stopped, Takashi hold her and Haruhi curled in his arms, grasping his shirt, her eyes closed. He shivered; being so close to her, he could smell the almost lilac scent she gave off, not to mention the feeling of her in his arms. He almost stared at the girl as her face brightened and opened up again, a slight blush on her cheeks. Her eyes opened, revealing her deep brown irises. "Gomen…." He uttered, "No, t-thank you Mori~Senpai…" She almost whispered, staring into his gray eyes. She felt a small twang in her stomach, her face getting hotter as she realized how close she was to the quiet man. "Haruhiiiiii! Is daddies little girl alright?" Tamaki yelled, running over to them "Boss, Mori~Senpai is helping her, she's fine." Takashi blinked, breaking the twos eye contact. Haruhi looked at Tamaki, a blush on her face, still in Takashi's arms. "I-I'm fine…." Tamaki blushed a bit, thinking about how absolutely adorable his Haruhi looked with her blushing face….But was unhappy that she was in another man's arms. Takashi slowly stood up, helping her up in the process. Mitsukuni came running, Usa-Chan in hand. "Takashi! Are you alright?" He questioned, looking up at his friend. "Fine." Haruhi glanced up at him and brushed off her uniform. "Thank you again, Mori~Senpai." Takashi nodded a bit and turned to leave with Mitsukuni, realizing that he had been blushing in the slightest…*What a rare occurrence…* Mitsukuni thought, noticing his friends blush.

[[I hope you liked the first chapter! Im new to writing Fan fiction, please, tell me what you think so far! :)]]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Didn't you know?" The twins said, smiling evilly. "No….How would I know that Senpai hated horror movies?" Haruhi commented. The twins eyes sparkled, a dark aura around them as they came next to her. "Weeeeellll…..Do you want to help us scare him?" Haruhi's hands came up in a 'stop' fashion. "No." She declined. The twins thought before whispering, "Fancy…..tuna…" Haruhi really needed to figure out a way not to have fancy tuna decide all of her decisions. "Fine" she said unhappily. The twins cheered and picked her up, running off to recruit Kyoya as well; they did need his computer to look up the different movies. "Can we make a profit from this?" Kyoya questioned. "Maybe…" Kyoya immediately handed his laptop to Haruhi, wanting to make a profit, but most defiantly not wanting his laptop in the hands of those shady twins. She took it from him and went to the local movie theaters website, looking at the showings. "The ring is showing" Haruhi said, the twins groaning. "We want to watch something REALLY scary Haru~Chan!" Kaoru said. "Yeah, don't you know anything?" Haruhi rolled her eyes. How had her luck had been so bad that she was stuck there to pay off a stupid vase? *These damn rich people…* she thought. "Well, why don't we just all watch a movie at some ones house?" she suggested. The twins smiled and chuckled "Yes! That's perfect! But whose house should it be?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses before the twins could suggest Haruhi's house. "Well, definitely not Haruhi's house…She won't have a popcorn machine or anything such as that." The twins looked at her, cocking their heads "DO you have a popcorn machine?" She rubbed her forehead in irritation, looking down, "No, I don't have anything like that…" The twins started laughing "Oh Haru~Chan! You're such a commoner!" Kaoru chuckled. "Haruhi" She looked up immediately recognizing the quiet man's voice, a small smile growing on her face. "Yes, Takashi?" "Are you alright?" She smiled slightly, noticing the small concern in his voice. "I am just fine, thank you for asking…" They locked eyes for only a couple seconds, but it was enough for Haruhi to see the relief in his eyes. "We were just discussing what movie and where we should see it at for tonight." Takashi nodded, thinking. "Tamaki's home?" he suggested. The twins smiled deviously, almost as if something had just clicked in their minds. "Peeeerfect…." They both purred. "What movie?" Takashi questioned. "A horror film…Not sure what yet though" Haruhi responded, quickly. They all thought it over before Hikaru snapped his fingers, "Silence of the Lambs!" he suggested. All the others agreed, Takashi noticing a small look of hesitance in Haruhi's eyes. "My family!" Tamaki shouted, coming into the room. "I am so sorry that I am late, I had some business to tend to!" He came running in, noticing his friends all gathered around a computer. "Hey, Boss, could we maybe come over tonight to watch a movie?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah, we all wanted to come over and have a sleepover" Hikaru finished for his brother. Tamaki raised a brow and chuckled, "Of course my dear friends! Wait….Is Haruhi coming over too?" Haruhi smiled at him "Of course Senpai!" he blushed a bit, thinking of her being over, SLEEPING over at his home.

Later~

Finally, the school day was done! The movie night was fast approaching and everyone was getting their things together for a sleepover, the twins thinking about how wonderful it would be to see the boss so scared. Haruhi gathered her things and started to leave her apartment. "Haru~Chan!" She looked down at the small blonde headed senior in surprise. "Honey~Senpai….what are you doing here?" He smiled up at her and started yammering about who knows what. She would have been listening, but she had looked up to see Takashi, his and Mitsukuni's bags in tow. *W-Why is he here…* He looked back at her, smiling just a bit. He knew that he had come because he had wanted to walk Haruhi to Tamaki's house, he did not know why exactly however; though he was starting to figure it out. "…And that's why Takashi and I are here!" Mitsukuni smiled at her happily, finishing what he had been saying. Haruhi nodded, gave him a smile, and then looked back up to Takashi. "Mori~Senpai, you wanted to walk us to Tamaki's?" He nodded slightly and gave a little smile "Yes, I wanted to make sure you arrived safely there." She smiled at the kind thought and grasped her bag. "Alright, well, I'm ready to go then!" They started walking towards Tamaki's house, Takashi taking Haruhi's bag for her soon after they had left the apartment, soon getting to the house, conversation serving them well. "Welcome!" Tamaki said. They walked in and sat their things down and the group of hosts began getting popcorn, candy, and drinks ready so they could watch the movie. They all sat down to watch, the lights off, Tamaki sitting on the floor with the twins, Kyoya upstairs, and uninterested, and Takashi, Mitsukuni, and Haruhi sitting on the couch; Takashi in the middle. Takashi looked to Haruhi and observed her quietly, concerned as to if she would be scared or not. She noticed his glance, but didn't say anything about it. "Hikaru! Start the movie!" Hikaru stuck his tongue out at his brother before popping the movie into the dvd player, smiling as he saw Tamaki's expression. "W-What….I thought we were going to watch a comedy….Or possibly an adventure movie…" He chuckled nervously. The twins' eyes lit up with evil and they both said "Never boss….Horror is just so much more fun…." Tamaki gulped and looked back to the screen. Horror wasn't exactly Takashi's favorite genre either…Not that he was scared of it, but he just never really enjoyed it, so he let his mind wander. Before he knew it, the movie was halfway over, Tamaki absolutely horrified. Takashi sighed a bit and checked on Haruhi. She had moved a bit closer to Takashi, and looked as if she was going to cry from terror. He very slowly grasped her hand to comfort her and gave it a light squeeze, looking at her. Her face was red with a slight blush, a bit shocked by his gesture. He smiled at her and she smiled back, leaning her head against his arm, holding his hand tighter whenever she would get scared. The funny thing was, and this they both noticed later on, that after the movie was done, the lights back on, and the hosts were talking (Tamaki crying and yelling at the twins; also complaining how it could have scared his 'daughter') Takashi and Haruhi were still holding hands under the cover that the two and Mitsukuni had been sharing.

((Sorry if that Chapter was a bit bland….I need to write these when Im not so tired! Hope you liked, thanks ))


End file.
